


Oh God

by Die_tbh



Series: Random stories [2]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Fic, Oops, Other, and this happens, originally wrote this for a discord friend lol, shitpost, very short, wyd?, you wake up in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_tbh/pseuds/Die_tbh
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night and see some horrible creature, why is it here and what does it want?
Series: Random stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595557
Kudos: 1





	Oh God

It's the middle of the night, you can't sleep because it's too damn hot. While getting up to get a drink, you hear a clink coming from the lounge room. You decide to go investigate because your tired and not thinking straight; while walking through the abnormally long hallway more clinking is heard from the room, getting louder and louder as you get closer. You open the door and look around, it's too dark to see anything. You turn on the light and see this odd person wearing a spongebob suit, that covers over his face. You scream loudly, gaining the attention of the odd spongebob person , which then starts to crawl fastly towards you, letting out deep groans. Before you can attempt to run away the creature pounces on to you, knocking you out. 

You awake in a dark and dank room, you can hear drops of water, which you assume is coming from a leak. You leave the dim lit room into a bathroom stall, which is kind of odd but okay. You hear one of the bathroom stall doors open to reveal the same creature, you both screech before everything turns yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference here is what the creature looks like: https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/664338389/images/156ea21a03fae40f445980793176.png


End file.
